Collection of Songfics
by DominoTyler
Summary: This is a collection of my songfics. There's no particular pairing. I take pairing and song requests! Please read, I think you'll like it. They're not all as sad as the first...3. R&R!
1. What it Takes

**Disclaimer:: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the used songs in the fic. I don't own any recognizable material.**

Hello, dear readers! I know what you're thinking. I'm insane. I have two unfinished fanfictions and one with everyday updates, and yet I'm posting _another._ And my history of posting isn't the greatest. But I couldn't help myself! I mean, how can I just sit here with an iPod full of inspiration and _not _share it with others?

Well, here's the first chapter. These might not come all too often, because, as I said, I have three unfinished fanfictions right now, and one that requires me to update every single day. But I'll post as often as I can. I have over a thousand songs on my dingy little iPod, plus the songs I don't have, for writing about. This is my first, because, as anyone who has read my profile or my story "Chip Away the Stone" or "Hermione's Got a Gun" will know, I have an unhealthy obsession with rock, namely a band everyone knows. Aerosmith. ^^

And that smiley face, which is only really eyes. I don't use the mouth, for some strange reason.

Anyways, I will always post the full lyrics at the end of the story, if you want them, and something important from the song at the top, like the chorus or an inspirational line.

Please enjoy this!  
>OH! And this will have many, <em>many<em> different pairings. Feel free to reccomend them. I don't do slash or yaoi or whatever you feel like calling it. I do, however, do the pedo stories. You know, HermioneSirius... I hate calling it that because I love it so much. ^^

Anyways, this first pairing is GinnyDraco, one that I've never written before, but I thought it would be best for the song What it Takes by Aerosmith.

**Tell me what it takes to let you go  
>Tell me how the pain's supposed to go<br>Tell me how it is that you can sleep in the night  
>Without thinking you lost everything that was good in your life to the toss of the dice?<br>Tell me what it takes to let you go. **

**What it Takes-Aerosmith**

* * *

><p>I sat in a cloud of smoke at my favourite bar, wallowing in my misery. I couldn't help it. It was all my fault that I lost her. I'd done it to myself, and I knew it. That made it all the more terrible on myself.<p>

"Draco, come on, it's not like she was the only girl you've ever lost," Blaise said.

I couldn't be sure if he was trying to be an arse or if it was just natural, because that probably wasn't the best comforting words I've ever heard. A simple "there are other fish in the sea" probably would have worked just fine.

But he was Blaise, he was a Slytherin, and he'd never lost a girl. He'd never been in my position.

It was my fault that I fell in love with her, too. I wasn't used to people dating me not for my status, not for my bloodline, not for my father, but for just me. It put a lot of pressure on me, actually having to keep a girl mine, keep her interested, keep her wanting me for me.

Ginny Weasley was that girl. At least, I'd thought she was. I knew for a fact that she didn't care about me because of my father or my Pureblood status. She hated Death Eaters, and she was pureblood herself. So there were only two other possibilities-my looks or my personality.

And it must have been my personality. She never cared for blondes.

How was I supposed to know that telling a girl that you truthfully loved her might, in fact, scare the girl away? Well, that's what had happened, and I was regretting that I'd ever fallen in love.

"Thanks, mate," I said. "You're a real great friend."

I stood and made to leave. I needed some fresh air.

"Was it something I said?" Blaise muttered to the bartender, who laughed and began to explain that what he'd said had probably not helped me.

Well, he was correct.

I pushed through the door and stood on the corner in Diagon Alley, just people watching, breathing in the cool air of autumn, feeling my heart ache whenever I saw a couple. Why should they be happy when I was so...broken?

How had it happened?

I took in air fast through my teeth at the sight before me.

It was Ginny. She looked happier than ever. About as happy as she had been with me. She was with a friend, Hermione Granger, and they were smiling and laughing and just being girls. But she'd spotted me.

I tried to smile, but it hurt. We hadn't broken up officially. She'd just ran out of my flat that day last month, and I hadn't seen her since. She wasn't at the burrow, she wasn't at the ministry, she wasn't anywhere that I could find her.

She smiled back softly, but she kept walking. She didn't even look back, like I was just some homeless stranger she felt bad for. That made me angry, but, most of all, it deepened the gash in my heart.

It was then that I noticed the ring.

It wasn't the ring that I had offered her, oh no. This one was considerably larger, which was odd, because I couldn't think of anyone who would have more money than I, enough to buy a diamond that large. The Weasley's sure hadn't bought it as a birthday present, that was obvious. They were poorer than dirt. It couldn't have been any of the boys she'd told me she'd dated at some time or another.

The only person I could think of was Harry. Potter, my enemy. The one who had loved her for probably longer than I, though I hated to admit it, and who had buckets of money just lying around from his parents and from his successfull job as an auror.

I didn't go back inside-Blaise was buying anyways. I apparated home. I didn't think I'd be able to face my friends without breaking down. It hurt that bad-I had loved her. I'd proved it, too.

I'd used to feel her love, too. Or what I'd thought was her love. But now I felt only emptiness, and the cold feeling that she was already engaged to someone else, after only a month of being away from me. Had she loved me? She must have.

She must have.

But now she was back out and about, flaunting Potter's ring, the fact that she was happy and in love.

With someone who was not me.

I didn't understand it. How could she sleep in that bed, when I had shared so many nights with her, keeping myself at bay, of course, untill our wedding. How could she sleep where I had, and with _him_?

It stung. I'd lost eveything, I'd lost her, because I had taken the chance, and I had lost. I had told her I loved her, and I'd scared her away.

She was gone.

I climbed into my bed and stared at the wall, curled up beneath the sheets. It didn't seem that long before my alarm clock went off.

I'd been awake all night, just listening to my heart, wondering how it could beat so steadily under so much pain.

I didn't go to work that day, or the next, calling in sick both times.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to forget about her, and the only way to do that would be to face her.

I didn't bother showering, or changing, or even waiting until the alcohol had completely left my blood before I apparated to the burrow.

Luck was on my side today, and she was home alone.

I knocked on the door, and Ginny nearly shrieked when she opened the door. It was okay. I would have been afraid of myself.

"Ginny," I said.

She appraised me, my face, my clothes, most likely the smell of strong alcohol just pouring off of me.

Finally, she said, "Draco." She offered me a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

She tilted her head, then seemed to remember that it was freezing outside, and I was in practically my underwear. "Okay. Come in. I'll make you some tea. Do you want to borrow a pair of clothes? You've probably got some here still."

"I don't want to be any trouble," I deadpanned. "I just want to ask you a few questions."

She looked at me curiously before handing me a cup of tea. "Okay."

"You look good, Ginny," I said monotonously. "You look happy."

She smiled. "I am happy. Are you?"

I stared at her incredulously. Did she really just ask me that? What was it with people being so tactless lately? First Blaise, now her?

She looked down at her feet and shuffled awkwardly. "I guess not."

"I just want to know why, Ginny," I said quietly. "You just left. And I haven't seen you since. Why?"

She looked back up at me. "Because I didn't want to marry you, and didn't know how to tell you. I know, I'm a coward." She tried to ease the tension with a smile. "Some Gryffindor, huh?"

I didn't smile back. "You could have said no. You didn't have to leave. Don't you love me?"

She didn't reply. She looked away.

"At least tell me," I said. "I have to know that you don't love me, then I'll be okay!" I was begging her. She looked back up at me with tears in her eyes. "Please! I need to figure out how to let you go! If this is what it takes to make the pain go away..."

A few tears slid down her face.

"I don't love you, Draco," she whispered, but I could tell she was lying.

"Please," I choked, a tear falling from my eyes as well.

Before I'd known Ginny, I had been perfect. I had had the perfect life, as perfect as the life of the son of an ex-death eater on the failed side of the war could be. But as soon as I met her, I was trapped. My heart couldn't seem to let her go, and it still had me locked up, chained to her in ways I didn't know was possible. I loved her.

"Ginny, you told me you loved me," I said, actually crying now.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and tried to look condescending as she said, "I lied."

Somehow I already knew this, but it hurt like crazy to hear the truth, anyways.

She'd taken all of my love, and then she'd just left me, still in love, but with no way of showing her.

"Are you happy?" I asked quietly through my teeth, but without giving her any sort of chance to answer. "Are you happy all by yourself?" She knew I knew she was engaged, but I asked anyways. "Are you happy this way, without me? You don't miss me?"

She shook her head. "I'm not alone. I don't miss you."

"Don't lie!" I yelled. I stepped forward. She cringed, but I caressed her cheek as gently as I could. She seemed to give in a little. "You don't miss my touch? My love for you, it didn't mean anything? You don't cry for me like I do for you?"

She choked the slightest bit. "No," she whispered.

"Just finish me," I said. "Make the pain go away. Tell me how I can get rid of the pain."

Ginny stared into my eyes. I could see what everyone had warned me about in there, all of her lies and the evil that she could wreak upon a man without she herself even ever knowing it.

"I'm sorry."

I left then, unable to take it anymore.

The next few days, Blaise told me to just let her go. She was getting married. I had to get rid of the pain, and the only way to do that was to admit that I had to let her go, admit that I had lost her.

I had the perfect life. The perfect life of the son of a death eater on the losing side. But I was dying anyways. I didn't want to die in my perfect life, but I couldn't help it.

I was burning in my paradise.

...

**There goes my old girlfriend, there's another diamond ring  
>And, uh, all those late night promises I guess they don't mean a thing<br>So baby, what's the story? Did you find another man?  
>Is it easy to sleep in the bed that we made?<br>When you don't look back I guess the feelings start to fade away.  
>I used to feel your fire<br>But now it's cold inside  
>And you're back on the street like you didn't miss a beat, yeah<strong>

Chorus:  
>Tell me what it takes to let you go<br>Tell me how the pain's supposed to go  
>Tell me how it is that you can sleep in the night<br>Without thinking you lost everything that was good in your life to the toss of the dice?  
>Tell me what it takes to let you go.<p>

Yeah  
>Girl, before I met you I was F.I.N.E. Fine<br>but your love made me a prisoner, yeah my heart's been doing time  
>You spent me up like money, then you hung me out to dry<br>It was easy to keep all your lies in disguise  
>Cause you had me in deep with the devil in your eyes<p>

Chorus  
>Guitar!<p>

Tell me that you're happy that you're on your own Yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Tell me that it's better when you're all alone<br>Tell me that your body doesn't miss my touch  
>Tell me that my lovin' didn't mean that much<br>Tell me you ain't dyin' when you're cryin' for me

Chorus

Tell me what it takes to let you go  
>Tell me how the pain's supposed to go<br>Tell me how it is that you can sleep in the night  
>Without thinking you lost everything that was good in your life to the toss of the dice?<br>Tell me who's to blame for thinkin' twice  
>No no no no 'cause I don't wanna burn in paradise<br>Ooo Let go, let go, let go,  
>let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go,<br>let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go  
>I don't wanna burn, I don't wanna burn<p>

Please tell me if you liked this! If you don't I won't continue...I mean, why would I do that if no one likes it? And trust me, I know when no one likes it.


	2. November Rain

Hey! Well, I got one notification on this story...

But I like writing song-fics, so I'm posting another chapter.

Who am I even talking to?

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or the song "November Rain" by Guns n' Roses.

...

**'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
>And we both know hearts can change<br>And it's hard to hold a candle  
>In the cold November rain<strong>

**November Rain-Guns n' Roses**  
>...<p>

It's hard to see anything when your eyes are filled with tears.

Everything is just a glimmer-the lights of the ambulence and the fire and the streetlights. And the reflection of the sequence of Hermione's dress and the glass shattered on the street from the lights seeming to come from everywhere, increasing my headache, increasing my pain.

It hurt. It hurt so, so bad.

And at first, I couldn't understand what hurt. It was like my brain had shut out anything from that night, as the cold rain began falling on me, and I couldn't remember why I was crying as violently as I was.

All I knew was there was an evil gash in my heart, and I could hardly stand it.

The healers sat me down inside the ambulence out of the rain and placed a blanket around me. For the shock, I recall one healer telling my Best Man, Blaise Zabini, and for the cold rain, said another.

Was it shock that had made me forget what was happening? That was making me shiver uncontrollably, sobbing my eyes out without knowing the reasons why?

It all hit me when I saw them lift her mangled body out of the car.

It briefly passed through my mind that I hated white being the colour of wedding dresses, as I could clearly see every drop of blood she'd lost.

Hermione Granger Malfoy had died. I sat in my tux, and she was hauled away in her wedding dress, the one she and Mrs. Weasley and Narcissa and Ginny had so painstakingly slaved over to make the grandest dress any wizard had ever seen.

My heart ached and I tried to chase after them, but I couldn't walk. My left leg had broken, and the gashes in my forehead were making me dizzy.

Blaise pushed me back down. He wouldn't look me in the eyes. "She's gone, mate."

It made me cry harder hearing the confirmation.

My wife of four hours was dead.

...

I didn't see many people for the next couple of days. I sat in my too large house on my too large bed, wondering why I was alone. Why had no one come to visit me?

I couldn't tell if I was happy to be alone, if I needed to be alone, or if what I really needed was comfort from others. I didn't know.

It was still raining on the day of her funeral, but we went on with it anyways, covered in our black robes. I stood with her parents. They were heartbroken. It had been their idea to ride to our hotel in a limo and not my original plan of riding Buckbeak, something she had wanted to try out again.

My fingers were shivering. I was shivering. It was so cold, my fingers were so stiff and the candle, charmed to burn brightly even in the wind and the rain, did little to warm my frozen fingers. I stayed by her grave in the cold all night.

When I woke up the next morning, Blaise was in my home, but he wouldn't look at me. Sometimes you need to be on your own, but I couldn't tell if I wanted to be alone or if I wanted comfort from my friends. Obviously, they didn't know either, and they were all pulling away from me, giving me the space they thought I needed.

The space I wasn't so sure would help me.

...

I found a new girl three years later. Her name was Astoria Greengrass, one of the kindest Slytherins I had ever met. But she always told me that I was so distant.

It was something I'd picked up when the people around me had tried to keep away from me.

I told her I was fine, and I truly was falling in love with her, but she didn't seem to give...she was holding her love away from me. Maybe she was trying to protect me, I couldn't tell. All I knew was that she must have feared some sort of breakdown from me, and was afraid I would change if she gave in to me.

Couldn't she see that I loved her, that I knew she loved me?

I wouldn't tell her I loved her, but couldn't she see it in the way I held her and spoke to her?

Couldn't she see that I felt the same about her that she did about me?

I needed her to love me back. I wasn't sure if I could be alone anymore. November was approaching, the month I'd lost Hermione, and when the rain came, so would my pain.

I couldn't go through it again this year.

I told her so. If she loved me, she didn't have to hold back.

But she did.

Everybody needs some time on their own.

But not all alone. I needed people, but they couldn't seem to find the right words to say to me, and rather than risking hurting me, they left me to my thoughts.

And it hurt.

I needed somebody. Hermione couldn't have been the only one for me.

But that Novermber, I walked through the cold rain to her grave all alone, wondering why it was that when you lost someone close to you, you lost everyone else as well.

...

**When I look into your eyes  
>I can see a love restrained<br>But darlin' when I hold you  
>Don't you know I feel the same<br>'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
>And we both know hearts can change<br>And it's hard to hold a candle  
>In the cold November rain<br>We've been through this such a long long time  
>Just tryin' to kill the pain<br>But lovers always come and lovers always go  
>An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today<br>Walking away  
>If we could take the time to lay it on the line<br>I could rest my head  
>Just knowin' that you were mine<br>All mine  
>So if you want to love me<br>then darlin' don't refrain  
>Or I'll just end up walkin'<br>In the cold November rain**

**Do you need some time...on your own  
>Do you need some time...all alone<br>Everybody needs some time...on their own  
>Don't you know you need some time...all alone<br>I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
>When even friends seem out to harm you<br>But if you could heal a broken heart  
>Wouldn't time be out to charm you<strong>

**Sometimes I need some time...on my  
>own Sometimes I need some time...all alone<br>Everybody needs some time...on their own  
>Don't you know you need some time...all alone<strong>

**And when your fears subside  
>And shadows still remain, ohhh yeahhh<br>I know that you can love me  
>When there's no one left to blame<br>So never mind the darkness  
>We still can find a way<br>'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
>Even cold November rain<strong>

**Don't ya think that you need somebody  
>Don't ya think that you need someone<br>Everybody needs somebody  
>You're not the only one<br>You're not the only one **


	3. Janie's Got a Gun

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or the fabulous song "Janie's Got a Gun" by America's Greatest Rock Band, Aerosmith, sung by "America's Sweet Heart," Steven Tyler. That was apparently decided when he quit drugs and such. Anyways, on with the story.

...

**What did her daddy do?**  
><strong>What did he put you through?<strong>  
><strong>They said when Janie was arrested<strong>  
><strong>they found him underneath a train<strong>  
><strong>But man, he had it comin' Now that Janie's got a gun<strong>  
><strong>she ain't never gonna be the same.<strong>

**Janie's Got a Gun-Aerosmith**

...

No one believed her.

Not Harry or Ron or Ginny. Not her mother or grandparents or relatives. Not her teachers.

Of course they wouldn't believe her. Her father was a very respectable man. He was a doctor, a dentist. He wouldn't do anything that might lose him his family and friends.

But they were wrong.

What had her father done to her? She still remembered the first time. Her mother had gone to the movies with her friends, and they would be back late. He'd taken her to the bedroom and that's when it happened.

When her virginity was robbed of her by her own father.

She was five.

When she'd gone to Hogwarts, she'd known she was safe. Her father couldn't come here, and she didn't have to see him.

But he made her come home on holidays.

Her mother never found out, and Hermione liked it that way. Her mother would be crushed. She wouldn't be able to look at Hermione the same way ever again. She would wonder for hours why her husband would do this to her little girl. Was she not good enough?

She would find out what a sick man he really was.

But Hermione learned of the unforgivable curses in her fourth year of Hogwarts. When she'd told Professor Moody of their powers, her voice cracked and shook. People thought she was afraid. Afraid of the curse, afraid of the Professor.

But no. She was afraid of what her mind was telling her to do.

_Kill him._

She had the power. She could kill her father. She now had the means to do that. It was as if someone had handed her a pistol and told her to do what needed to be done.

This needed to be done.

So after she'd found her parents and returned them their memories, she was at home with them, and her mother went to the supermarket to celebrate the end of the war in the wizarding world.

And Dr. Granger took his daughter into the bedroom.

Hermione's hand clenched onto the wand hidden in her skirt pocket.

And when he closed the door, Hermione rose her wand, and spoke the two words that she had never allowed leave her mouth, that would end it all.

His eyes were horrified as he saw the flash of light leave Hermione's wand.

"Goodbye, father," she whispered as he fell to the floor.

...

Her mother stared at her through the bars of her cell, dabbing at her eyes with a soft white cloth.

"They found him by the train tracks near Kings Cross Station," she said as she continued to silently cry.

Hermione's eyes were dry and her stare was straight ahead.

"Oh, I wish they'd believe that you're innocent," Mrs. Granger whispered. "Why would you kill your own father? It doesn't make any sense. And how? There's not a scratch on him. No poison either. They think you're guilty because you ran so far that night... Are you sure you didn't hear anything?"

The only thing she'd heard the rest of the night were her father's gasp and the thud as he fell, the scratch as she dropped him in the gravel by the train track-obviously she'd missed, and he wasn't mutilated, getting her off the hook-, and her mothers sobs. And then, her pants and deep breaths as she ran away from her house, as she continued running from the police. The pain hadn't left her with her father's death; it was still there, inside of her.

Hermione looked her mother dead in the eye. "Nothing," she said. "Not a sound."

...

**Dum, dum, dum, honey what have you done?**  
><strong>Dum, dum, dum it's the sound of my gun.<strong>  
><strong>Dum, dum, dum, honey what have you done?<strong>  
><strong>Dum, dum, dum it's the sound, it's the sound...<strong>

**Janie's got a gun**  
><strong>Janie's got a gun<strong>  
><strong>Her whole world's come undone<strong>  
><strong>From lookin' straight at the sun<strong>  
><strong>What did her daddy do?<strong>  
><strong>What did he put you through?<strong>  
><strong>They said when Janie was arrested<strong>  
><strong>they found him underneath a train<strong>  
><strong>But man, he had it comin' Now that Janie's got a gun<strong>  
><strong>she ain't never gonna be the same.<strong>

**Janie's got a gun**  
><strong>Janie's got a gun<strong>  
><strong>Her dog day's just begun<strong>  
><strong>Now everybody is on the run<strong>  
><strong>Tell me now it's untrue.<strong>  
><strong>What did her daddy do?<strong>  
><strong>He raped a little bitty baby<strong>  
><strong>The man has got to be insane<strong>  
><strong>They say the spell that he was under the lightning and the<strong>  
><strong>thunder knew that someone had to stop the pain<strong>

**Run away, run away from the pain yeah, yeah yeah yeah**  
><strong>Run away run away from the pain yeah yeah<strong>  
><strong>yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<strong>  
><strong>Run away, run away, run, run away<strong>

**Janie's got a gun**  
><strong>Janie's got a gun<strong>  
><strong>Her dog day's just begun<strong>  
><strong>Now everybody is on the run<strong>  
><strong>What did her daddy do?<strong>  
><strong>It's Janie's last I.O.U.<strong>  
><strong>She had to take him down easy and put a bullet in his brain<strong>  
><strong>She said 'cause nobody believes me. The man was such a sleeze.<strong>  
><strong>He ain't never gonna be the same.<strong>

**Run away, run away from the pain yeah, yeah**  
><strong>yeah yeah yeah<strong>  
><strong>Run away run away from the pain yeah yeah<strong>  
><strong>yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<strong>  
><strong>Run away, run away, run, run away<strong>

**Janie's got a gun**  
><strong>Janie's got a gun<strong>  
><strong>Janie's got a gun<strong>  
><strong>Everybody is on the run<strong>

**Janie's got a gun**  
><strong>Her dog day's just begun<strong>  
><strong>Now everybody is on the run<strong>  
><strong>Because Janie's got a gun<strong>  
><strong>Janie's got a gun<strong>  
><strong>Her dog day's just begun<strong>  
><strong>Now everybody is on the run<strong>  
><strong>Janie's got a gun<strong>  
>...<p>

I don't know if anyone noticed...but I changed the line "He jacked the little bitty baby," to "He raped the little bitty baby" because that's how Steven Tyler originally wrote it, but people were like, "Dude, we can't put this on the radio." Steven says the original line whenever he sings it live. :)

Anyways, here is my story. Not exactly the same as the song, but pretty close.

I love this song!

Alright, bye!

Happy birthday Harry Potter, JK Rowling, and my sister Kourtney!


	4. Hello, I Love You

Hey! Really short chapter, but there's not much to this song. It always makes me laugh and I _love _the Doors.

So, yeah, the girl in the song is supposed to be dark skinned, so I chose Angelina and George. Which, I thought I could maybe make it as amusing as the song with my terrible sense of humour.

Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song Hello, I love you by the Doors.

**...**

**Hello, I love you, Won't you tell me your name?**

**Hello, I love you, Let me jump in your game**

**Hello, I love you, Won't you tell me your name?**

**Hello, I love you, Let me jump in your game**

**...**

Fred laughed as I sighed, watching that beautiful girl who had absolutely no idea I existed walk past me. Okay, that's not really true. Everybody knows who Fred and I are, including her. But that doesn't mean I know who _she_ is, no matter how much I wished I did.

I knew _about_ her. Her last name was Johnson, Gryffindor, on the Quidditch team, Chaser. And she was about the prettiest girl in all of Hogwarts.

"Georgie, you've only seen her three times," Fred said, shaking his head at me. "Plus, you don't even know her name!"

"I don't care," I replied dramatically. "I'm in love!"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go and talk to her, then?"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as if what he'd said was the most inappropriate thing ever spoken aloud. "Are you kidding me? Everyone is pining after her! She'd never, ever want to talk to me."

"You're right," Fred replied, nodding. "It's pretty ridiculous to think that _you_ of all people would be the one to catch her eye and make her fall in love with you."

I glared. "So you don't have faith in me, do you, brother? I'll prove it! I'll go and talk to her right now!"

Fred followed along behind me, still going on about how ridiculous it was to think that I would be the one to finally get her to say yes-as far as I knew, she didn't date _anyone_.

Except me. She'd date me.

My breath left me as I watched her walk along proudly. Her arms were toned from Quidditch, and her legs were long and slim.

I ran to catch up with her, before tapping on her shoulder.

She paused and turned to face me, giving me a small, smug sort of smile. "Yes?"

"Hello," I said confidently. "My name is Fred Weasley, and I love you. What's your name?"

I heard Fred burst into laughter behind me. "Oh, wait!" I exclaimed. "I'm George."

The beautiful girl in front of me laughed and rolled her eyes. "Angelina Johnson. We have Potions together, remember?"

"Angelina..." I whispered. "I love you. Want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Sure, Weasley. I'll give you a go. Want to walk with me to Quidditch practice?"

I turned and pumped my fist several times towards Fred in victory before turning to Angelina and saying officially, "Of course, Madam." I held out my arm for her to take. "Come along, now, and watch your step."

Yes, it was I who finally got with Angelina. And if I could help it, no one else would ever be with her.

**...**

**Hello, I love you, Won't you tell me your name?**

**Hello, I love you, Let me jump in your game**

**Hello, I love you, Won't you tell me your name?**

**Hello, I love you, Let me jump in your game**

**She's walking down the street**

**Blind to every eye she meets**

**Do you think you'll be the guy**

**To make the queen of the angels sigh?**

**Hello, I love you, Won't you tell me your name?**

**Hello, I love you, Let me jump in your game**

**Hello, I love you, Won't you tell me your name?**

**Hello, I love you, Let me jump in your game**

**She holds her head so high, Like a statue in the sky**

**Her arms are wicked, and her legs are long**

**When she moves my brain screams out this song**

**Sidewalk crouches at her feet**

**Like a dog that begs for something sweet**

**Do you hope to make her see, you fool?**

**Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?**

**Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello**

**I want you, Hello, I need my baby**

**Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello**


	5. Against All Odds

Well, this is the second thing I'm posting as a sixteen year old girl! ^^ Which means, who wants to review as a birthday present? :D

Anyways, I love this song. It's the first song I listened to as a sixteen year old girl. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the beautiful song Against All Odds by Phil Collins

**...**

**And there's nothing left here to remind me,**

**just the memory of your face**

**Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space**

**And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face**

**...**

I watched as Lily walked away from me, the tears in my eyes spilling over as my heart's pain became suddenly unbearable. I couldn't even see anymore for all of the tears.

How could she be leaving me? I hadn't expected this. We'd been through so much together! I'd laughed with her, I'd cried with her, I'd loaned her a shoulder to cry on and a joke when she was in a happy mood.

And now she was just walking away from me, like I didn't mean anything to her.

How was I letting her leave me? Why wasn't I stopping her, reaching out to grab her shoulder and pull her back to me and tell her how I'd die without her?

Because I knew the chances of her loving me were slim. Who could love me, anyways?

She was my best friend, knew me inside and out, knew what I was feeling with every blink, every breath I took.

Because I knew she couldn't love me, I let her walk away. All I could do was watch as she walked across the dark grounds, back towards the castle.

If she were to look back at me and see me crying, see how empty I was now that I'd found I'd truly lost her, maybe she would; maybe she'd love me.

But our love was against the odds. She loved Potter, and taking the almighty Potter against both my crummy looks and personality, along with the ways I'd mistreated her, Potter won every time.

But maybe if she saw in my tears how sorry I was...

I needed her to come back to me, so I could let her know how deeply my love for her ran, how I felt about her with Potter, how I wished to spend my life with her. There was so much she needed to know, but I just had to accept that I may never see her again after this. She belonged to Potter now, and all I had to look forward to was that maybe, one day, the odds might change.

But if the odds ever did change, and she turned around, I'd still be behind her, waiting for her to come back to me, even when I knew it wasn't possible.

But I would just have to take that chance.

...

Reviews for the birthday girl? ^_^

**...**

**How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace**

**When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh**

**You're the only one who really knew me at all**

**How can you just walk away from me,**

**when all I can do is watch you leave**

**Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears**

**You're the only one who really knew me at all**

**So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space**

**And there's nothing left here to remind me,**

**just the memory of your face**

**Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space**

**And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face**

**I wish I could just make you turn around,**

**turn around and see me cry**

**There's so much I need to say to you,**

**so many reasons why**

**You're the only one who really knew me at all**

**So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space**

**And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face**

**Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space**

**But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face**

**Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here**

**And you coming back to me is against all odds**

**It's the chance I've gotta take**

**Take a look at me now**


	6. I'd Lie

Hello! I am the opposite of a HermioneXHarry shipper, but the song seemed to fit, and I really wanted to do this song for a Harry Potter couple! So, I give you, I'd Lie, a Harmony songfic!

I don't own Harry Potter or the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.

...

Hermione had a terrible, awful crush. It was horribly uncontrollable, and it had been going on for quite some time. She loved everything about her best friend, and she knew everything about him. She loved his pretty green eyes, she loved his raven black hair, she loved his scar and his laugh and his wit and his awful jokes and his conversation. And after the war, all of that had become intensified to the feelings of love.

_**I don't think that passenger seat  
>Has ever looked this good to me<br>He tells me about his night  
>And I count the colors in his eyes<strong>_

A grin grew across Hermione's face as she ran towards Harry's truck, her bag bouncing against her hip with each step. She pulled open the door and climbed into the passenger seat, aimlessly throwing her work-bag into the backseat. She shut the door and pulled on her seatbelt as Harry took off out of the parking lot and down the road, towards the flat she shared with him and Ron.

"Have a good day, 'Mione?" he asked genuinely, glancing at her before returning his gaze to the road to make sure he didn't run them into a ditch. He wasn't a great driver, that was for sure, but he was the only one of all of them able to afford a car. And Hermione couldn't drive stick-shift, so he drove them both to and from work.

Hermione shrugged and cranked the window open, loving the feel of the wind through her hair. The air in the hospital, though regulated, often got to be overwhelming with the smells of the sick and injured. "It was pretty good. No one was too seriously injured. I ran into Dean Thomas today."

Harry's eyebrows rose. "Oh, yeah? How's he doing?"

"He's alright _now_," Hermione replied, pulling her feet up onto the seat, knees close to her chest. "He had a run-in with a few rogue Death Eaters when he was at Seamus's pub, but he's alright now. He was just scratched up a bit. How was your day?"

Harry smiled and launched into a tale about his day. His days were always far more interesting than her's, Hermione thought. Or maybe it was just because he was always so animated when he spoke about them, maybe it was because his sparkling green eyes seemed to show every colour of the rainbow when he spoke.

His eyes were the only thing she could ever concentrate on when he spoke, behind those silly looking glasses that he couldn't seem to part with. She still managed to have enough brain capacity to reply to his questions after being filled to the brim with thoughts of him and only him.

_**He'll never fall in love he swears  
>As he runs his fingers through his hair<br>I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong**_

His day had been alright. He'd noted how it seemed everyone in his department of the minsitry seemed to be in love. He just laughed and ruffled his already rumpled hair, moving it away from his eyes as the wind ruffled it around.

"I don't think I'll ever find love, 'Mione," he said. "I swear, it seems like everyone loves me at one time, and then they get angry with me for some reason or another, and I'm just Harry."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, I don't know. There has to be someone."

He shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. I bet there right there, right under my nose, and I keep missing them."

He glanced over at Hermione, and her stomach jumped because he didn't know just how right he was. Hermione loved him so much and she was just sure that one day, he would realise that he could love her, too.

___**I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
>He tells a joke I fake a smile<br>That I know all his favorite songs  
>And..<strong>_

"I heard this new joke today!" he exclaimed after a few moments of comfortable silence. Every silence between them was comfortable, and Hermione wondered if Harry realised that only very close people could have comfortable silences.

Hermione faked her smile and her laugh because his joke was so terrible, but that was okay because he thought it was funny, and anything that made Harry laugh could just as easily make Hermione laugh.

He turned up the radio, his favourite song popping onto the radio. Hermione knew it was his favourite song because he'd told her before. She knew all of the songs he liked. She knew everything about him._**  
><strong>__  
><em>_**I could tell you his favorite color's green  
>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him,<br>I'd lie**_

They pulled into the drive, and Hermione reached for her bag.

"Oh, here, I've got it," Harry said, pulling it up for her.

Hermione's heart grew ten sizes larger at that moment to try and accomodate all of the love it held for this boy.

"Thanks, Harry," she said, taking it from him and jumping out of the car. "I'll get started on supper. Did you remember to invite Ginny, Luna, and Neville?"

Harry nodded, unlocking the door. "Sure did. They'll be here around seven."

Hermione smiled at him and entered the house.

She did know everything about him, because friends just did. She knew he got his eyes from his mother and his hair from his father, his sense of humour from his godfather and all of his secrets. She knew that he loved green, even if it was a Slytherin colour, and that all of his relatives were just as beautiful as he was.

She knew all of his little quirks-he loved to pick fights, and you just had to know that he wasn't serious. He liked to listen to the same radio station every single night until exactly ten thirty-five, when a bunch of static began to interfere. He liked his toast with butter _and _grape jelly. He preferred hot chocolate to tea or coffee, and he hated squash because the colour tended to be ugly._**  
><strong>__  
><em>_**He looks around the room  
>Innocently overlooks the truth<br>Shouldn't a light go on?  
>Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?<strong>_

"Hey, I'm going to go do the laundry," Hermione said. "Was there anything specific you wanted to wear tonight? The black shirt with the blue stripes?"

He grinned and nodded, not even noticing how odd it was that Hermione knew exactly what he'd want to wear. That definitely wasn't a normal thing for just a friend to know. Shouldn't he have realised by now? This happened all of the time-she just knew him so well.

She knew just what he'd want for supper on certain days, which clothes he'd want to wear and when he wanted his hot chocolate served.

___**He sees everything black and white  
>Never let nobody see him cry<br>I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**___

Hermione knew so much-how he still had nightmares even though he refused to tell anyone. She knew that he still cried during these dreams, and she was the only one he let see, because she had a way of helping him through them.

But even though she knew so much about him, she tried not to let it show. As she ate supper with her friends, she thought about this-about how if she did say so, there could be trouble. She could lose Harry, she could even lose Ginny, who she knew also had her eyes on the boy. She could ruin everything, and that was the last thing she wanted.

So it was a secret, the way she knew it had to be. But she didn't mind it, really. She had her feelings completely under control. She could hide it forever, and just be satisfied with having him in her life, though she knew she could make him so happy.

After supper that night, Ginny had her cornered, demanding to know if Hermione had feelings for a certain raven-haired boy.

And she denied, of course, because if she told, then it wouldn't be a secret anymore, and a secret was the way it had to be.__

_**He stands there then walks away  
>My God if I could only say<br>I'm holding every breath for you...**_

Hermione and Harry did the dishes that night, because Ron had living room duty, and was in the process of cleaning that. Finally, Hermione was about to collapse from exhaustion, so Harry walked her to her bedroom, hands in his pockets. He stood in front of the door for a few minutes after their conversation, then said goodnight and walked off towards his room.

And all Hermione wished at that moment was that she could say, "Goodnight. I love you," like she'd always wanted to. Everynight, when he left her bedroom, she held her breath in hopes that it would be the night he realised his love for her, or at least realised her love for him.__

_**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
>I think he can see through everything<br>But my heart**_

As she laid in bed, she heard it. The soft guitar that no one knew he owned. She knew it meant he was thinking hard about something. That only happened when there was something that he couldn't figure out, because he could generally figure out everything. He could just see people's emotions and thoughts and know exactly what was going on, with everyone but her own heart.

He just couldn't see how much Hermione loved him, how much she knew about him, how much she loved him. She wished he would see so she didn't have to keep her secret anymore, because, though telling a secret was never good, him finding out her secret was all fair game.

___**First thought when I wake up is  
>My God he's beautiful<br>So I put on my make up  
>And pray for a miracle<strong>_

Hermione woke up the next morning, a Saturday she knew would be spent with Harry and Ron. Her first thought was of Harry, and what he was doing, and if today would be the day that he finally realised. She didn't know, as usual.

So she wandered over to the bathroom, hoping with all she had that it would be the day.__

_**Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
>He loves to argue oh and it kills me<br>His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him<br>If you asked me if I love him  
>I'd lie<strong>_

Yes, Hermione knew everything about him. She knew he had his mother's eyes and his father's hair and his godfather's wit. She knew his jokes were terrible and his conversation was great and his favourite colour was green and he loved to fight with people.

And she knew a secret. She knew that she was a liar. Because if you were to ask her if she were in love, she would say no.

...

My goodness, I really like this one. I tend to hate my songfics, but this one is a little better than normal, I think. What do _you _think? ^^


	7. I Hate Everything About You

I'm trying to get over writer's block and procrastinate on my Spanish, Psychology, and Literature and Composition assessments, all due tomorrow. I found that songfics are a very good way to do this, so I present I Hate Everything About You, a DracoXPansy fic. From my stories Face Down and Beautiful Disaster, you may have noticed that I enjoy writing Pansy as a funny person who can actually be nice, but in here, she's evil. So there.

I don't own Harry Potter or the song I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace.

_**...**_

**I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<br>You hate everything about me  
>why do you love me?<strong>_**  
><strong>_

_**I Hate Everything About You-Three Days Grace**_

_**...**_

_**Draco POV**_

_**...**_

I laid in the dark, uncomfortable silence that always came after Pansy and I fulfilled our greed. The people in the rooms around us had finally stopped banging on the walls. They would just have to deal with it until their manor was built. That was just how this arranged marriage would have to work.

As I laid there, realising that Pansy had fallen asleep and that I was the one torutured with late-night thoughts, I did just that-thought. They were terrible, evil thoughts about the girl I told myself I loved.

It hit me like a killing curse. I hated every last little piece of Pansy. Her pug nose, her squinty eyes (how had Witch's Weekly called her a _beautiful _bride?), her squeaky voice, the way she walked, the way she talked, her world views. I hated _all of it. _There was nothing I liked about her.

_Then what did I love about her?_

There was nothing about her to keep me there. I could just run away. I couldn't find a single excuse-money meant nothing to me. I hated my father. My mother had gone, I couldn't stay for her. My morals were the things currently telling me to leave.

The only thing could be my love for the girl. I edged away from her sleeping form.

And she loved me. She'd told me. She'd gone ahead with the marriage as well. She hadn't left yet. She must have loved me.

I wanted to tear at my hair. Why did I love her if I could hardly stand to be in the room with her? It was an unhealthy love! I should just leave. There was no reason to stay. I hated her. I hated everything about her.

But I loved her.

I didn't care, though. I was wasting my life with someone I couldn't stand. I threw off the sheets and pulled on my pants. I shoved several things into a bag-clean shirt and pants, a few coins from the dresser, other necessities.

"Draco?" Pansy said, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

I barely glanced at her as I pulled on a hoodie, the bag going on my back. She sat up fully, shocked to see me dressed as I was.

"Draco, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving you," I said, searching all over for my wand.

"What?" Her jaw dropped, shocked. I was just as shocked as she was over what I was doing.

"I'm leaving," I said, looking under the coffee table. "Pansy, I hate you."

She looked offended, but before she could throw anything at me (like the lamp right beside her) I stopped her with, "And you hate me, too!"

She didn't say anything, which made me know I was right. I picked up my wand from under the bed and knelt down next to her.

"Pansy, I'm sorry." I wasn't. "You know I love you, but it's not enough. I only love you because I care enough to hate you."

She tried to look indifferent. "I don't understand."

I stood up. "I didn't expect you to. I'm leaving, Pansy. It's not worth it to waste my life here."

I turned and walked out the door.

Because I hated everything about her, and I knew she hated everything about me, and it just had to be this way. Arranged marriage or not, I wasn't wasting my life with a girl I couldn't stand.

...

Short! But there's really not much to the song. I just kind of wanted to write a songfic for the song, and this is what came out.

Also, I don't care what you think the song is about, because this is just how I interpretted it. Haha! No, actually, I do care. Feel free to tell me. If you're good enough in convincing me, I might even change some of this.


	8. I Wanna Be

BrightestWitchOfAllTime requested this song a while back...I hope you're still there! :/ And I hope you all enjoy this! I don't usually listen to Christ Brown, but I'll take it! ^^  
>I don't own Harry Potter or the song I Wanna Be by Chris Brown.<p>

Wanna be the one you run to,  
>wanna be the one that ain't gonna hurt you,<br>I wanna be yeah, I wanna be yeah..  
>Be the man making your girl jealous,<br>be the guy shuttin' down all the fellas..  
>whatever you need, girl, it's all on me:<br>soldier, your friend or your lover, girl,  
>I wanna be...<br>I Wanna Be-Chris Brown

"Dammit," I swore, getting angry. I finally gave up - throwing the entire pan into the trash, dinner and all - and was moving towards the phone Hermione had taught me how to use to order something, when the phone chose that moment to ring. I quickened my steps a little bit and took the phone from the receiver, holding it to my ear before saying clearly, "Hello?"  
>The person on the other end, however, was not speaking very clearly. It took me several attempts to calm whomever it was down long enough so that I could convince them to enunciate.<br>"Good," I said once the constant stream of loud mumbling ceased. "Now, who is this?"  
>"It's Hermione," the voice replied in a voice that was nearing tears once again.<br>Oh, Merlin. "Hermione? What's the matter?"  
>"He-he-he..." she sniffed loudly. "He was with Lavender again!"<br>I clenched my fist angrily. I had to somehow convince her to break it off with him. But now, I knew, was most certainly not a good time.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione," I said soothingly. "Tell you what. I was just about to order some Chinese food. Why don't you floo on over and spend the night at my place watching movies."<br>Hermione sniffed again. "You're sure?" she said, her voice a little more controlled.  
>I smiled, though she obviously couldn't see it. "Of course."<br>I could almost see her smiling back.  
>"Thanks, Draco. I'll see you in a few, then."<br>"See you," I said before hanging the phone back on the receiver.  
>I sighed, then, leaning back on the counter. Anger rushed through me, and I pounded my fist on the counter with an angry yell. That prick! That awful, cheating git! How could he do this to someone as wonderful as Hermione? One thing was for sure, I would do ANYTHING to have Hermione. And he had her and just treated her like garbage!<br>I had to say, though, that if it weren't for Ron treating her so awfully, then she probably wouldn't be so close to me. I was the one she came to whenever something bad happened with Ron. Heck, she came to me when good things happened with Ron, too. She came to me about everything. She told me things she didn't even tell Ron.  
>Being friend-zoned hurt like hell.<br>Shaking my head, I picked the phone back up and placed my order. I already knew exactly what Hermione would want, so I took the liberty of ordering that as well. I was just finishing when the floo started up and Hermione appeared. She was dressed in sweats and an old t-shirt that once must have belonged to Harry, as it hung all the way to her knees but was as skinny as ever. Her face was red and blotchy and her hair was a mess. Of course, she was still stunning, but she was a wreck nonetheless.  
>As soon as I hung up the phone I turned to Hermione and held out my arms. She ran straight into them, wrapping her own arms tightly around my waist and wresting her head on my collarbone. I rested my chin on her head. We stayed in that position for a few moments before she shifted and I, although begrudgingly, let her go.<p>

"So," I said as we took a seat on my old, beaten up sofa. "You want to talk about it?"  
>She broke her wooden chopsticks apart and opened the takeout box. She took in the scent before digging in and doing a weird half shaking her head half nodding thing.<br>"It's like," she said as soon as she'd swallowed, "I'm only his girlfriend during the day. Then night comes and he gives it away to anything with a pulse."  
>"Disgusting," I replied, taking a vicious bite out of my crab Rangoon. "Hermione, I'm really sorry."<br>She sighed and leaned up against me, still eating. "I know. I'm really glad I have you, Draco. I don't really know what I'd do if I didn't have someone I knew would listen and not judge me."  
>I froze up, suddenly. Was this my chance? No. She was hurt. But a nudge in the right direction...<br>"I would never hurt you, Hermione," I said. Then I held my breath, awaiting her reply.  
>Finally, she spoke. "I know, Draco. You're the greatest guy I've ever met." Then she laughed softly. "Well, at least since after the war."<br>I didn't think about how I'd treated her before the war. Ever. That was over.

It's been three weeks. That night I'd managed to convince Hermione to break up with Ron, for her own good.  
>We were going to the movies tonight. It was something we did often.<br>But tonight was different. Because this time, when we went, I could call her my girlfriend.


	9. Restless Heart Syndrome

I don't own Harry Potter or the song Restless Heart Syndrome by Green Day.

…

_**I've got a really bad disease  
>It's got me begging on my hands and knees<br>So take me to emergency  
>Cuz something seems to be missing<strong>_

The water had long chilled over. The lights had gone out halfway through the night - she couldn't remember the last time she'd paid an electric bill. She was shivering, her wet, cold hair plastered to her frail, slender body. When had her last meal been? It didn't matter - she didn't feel hungry, anyways. She didn't feel anything. Nothing besides an ache for something that was no longer there, deep within her. It was the most painful experience she'd ever been through, and it had been going on for months. She expected it would never go away. It didn't matter. She just wished she would die so she didn't have to feel like this anymore. She was tired of the sobbing that sapped her energy, the screaming and begging to death to send him back to her, the shrieking nightmares that had her keeping herself awake so she no longer had to endure them. She didn't know what to do besides beg.

_**Somebody take the pain away  
>It's like an ulcer bleeding in my brain<br>So send me to the pharmacy  
>So I can lose my memory<strong>_

Her head hurt the majority of the time she was awake, and when she was asleep her dreams hurt her. There was no escape from this pain. Harry and Ron tried to convince her to admit herself into St. Mungo's, or they would do it for her. She was depressed, they told her. It wasn't her fault and no one could have prevented it. It was a sickness, one in her mind. Her brain had an illness, one she couldn't get over without help.  
>She asked then for medicine. She begged them to wipe her mind clean, completely remove her husband from her brain, so she never had to think about him again, so she could get on with her life.<br>They couldn't do it, so she continued to sit in pain.

_**I'm elated, medicated  
>Lord knows I tried to find a way<br>to run away  
><strong>_  
>Nothing she did allowed her to escape from the pain. Harry and Ron had long ago confiscated her wand, so there was no way to perform any sort of numbing spells. They'd removed sharp objects from her home after they found she'd purposely sliced her wrist on a broken vase. They had brought her some muggle pills at one point, but had taken them away when they found she was taking way more than the recommended dose. She didn't know what to do anymore.<p>

_**I think they found another cure  
>For broken hearts and feeling insecure<br>You'd be surprised what I endure  
>What makes you feel so self-assured?<br>**_  
>Ginny visited her one time with an advertisement for a man who specialised in spells for people who had lost love ones in the war. He was supposed to be able to allow you to live happily, knowing your loved one was in a better place.<br>Hermione visited him, and for a few days, she was fine. Then the hallucinations began. She was seeing him everywhere. In her bedroom, in the bathroom, on the blank TV screen. He was everywhere, so she stopped going to the man, and she slowly slipped back into her depression.  
>She was so confused. How were the others able to function so well? He was their<em> brother<em>. Shouldn't they be just as upset as she? It wasn't fair, not at all. How did they know he was in a better place?

_**I need to find a place to hide  
>You never know what could be<br>Waiting outside  
>The accidents that you could find<br>It's like some kind of suicide  
><strong>_  
>She was afraid to leave her house. She was afraid she might be killed, no matter how much she wished she could just die. She didn't want to be killed like he was - she just wanted to die. And in leaving her house, there were so many horrible ways she could be done in - a wall could fall over, just like it did on him.<p>

_**So what ails you is what impales you  
>I feel like I've been crucified to be satisfied<strong>_

She wasn't happy, and didn't think she ever would be again. She felt like she was being endlessly tortured by some sadistic ruler who felt that Hermione needed more pain in her life.

_**I'm a victim of my symptom  
>I am my own worst enemy<br>You're a victim of your symptom  
>You are your own worst enemy<br>Know your enemy**_

She sat up. The water churned, the first sound she'd heard besides her own breathing in she wasn't sure how long. She moved slowly and sluggishly from the tub, wondering what the point was.  
>Hermione began to know that most of the pain was in her mind. It was like self-inflicted torture. She was so sure she could get over this pain if she just forgot all about him. But no matter what she did, she couldn't bring herself to forget. She couldn't forget about the wonderful days they spent together that summer. The days they spent, secretly married, before she left with Harry to destroy the Horcruxes. How much she'd loved him in those days, and how much she still loved him, even now. She couldn't forget watching him die. She replayed it, over and over, and couldn't stop herself.<p>

_**I'm elated  
><strong>_  
>He would have told her it was alright, that she should move on. But she couldn't.<br>Her head spun when she stepped out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. She was so, so tired.

_**Medicated  
><strong>_  
>She headed out to the kitchen, reaching for the pills she had been so accustomed to taking to remove all thoughts, if only for a little while. They weren't there; Ginny must have taken them on the way out.<p>

_**I am my own worst enemy**_

Hermione's thoughts changed to darker subjects, and she was scared of what she might do to herself.

_**So what ails you is what impales you  
><strong>_  
>Her love for him, her husband, the one who had left her a widow, was what was making her feel this way. He was never coming back, so she knew she would never again feel better.<p>

_**You are your own worst enemy  
><strong>_  
>Hermione wandered to her bedroom and stepped onto the balcony.<br>_**  
>You're a victim of the system<strong>_

She was a fool to think any pill or spell could make her feel better, could make her love for him and pain over his death fly away.

_**You are your own worst enemy  
><strong>_  
>She stepped onto the railing of her balcony.<p>

_**You're a victim of the system  
><strong>_  
>She glanced over at the street down below.<br>"Hermione."  
>It was another hallucination. Because Fred was dead, and he was never coming back. And neither was she.<br>_**  
>You are your own worst enemy<strong>_


	10. Somebody That I Used to Know

Hi! This is a request from AbbyLove, a really awesome reader and writer here on fanfiction, and she wanted this to be a fic with Sirius helping Hermione get over Ron to the song "Somebody That I Used to Know" by Gotye. I'm pretty sure you've all heard it, it's pretty popular, so you know that _I do not own it, _and neither do I own Harry Potter.  
>So...this might be a little challenging since there isn't like another person helping someone out in the song, but I think I can do it! Here we go! ^^<p>

_Now and then I think of when we were together  
>Like when you said you felt so happy you could die<br>Told myself that you were right for me  
>But felt so lonely in your company<br>But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

Hermione sighed, blowing a strand of hair from her face as she sat cross-legged in the middle of her flat, neatly wrapping all of her fragile decorations in newspaper. She'd been consumed by the tedious task for over three hours now, keeping her mind on only the wrapping. If she found her mind straying, she would instantly turn it to the colours of the gnome she was wrapping, or the memory of what was going on when a certain article in the newspaper she was using to wrap had been written. Now she had packed away the very last of her belongings into boxes and she had nothing left to keep her mind off of the one and only person she had been trying to keep her thoughts off of by doing anything else she could think of.  
>Ronald Weasley, her ex-fiancé.<br>She shook her head as she eased herself up into a standing position, looking across the boxes and boxes of items she didn't really need. Most of it would be going off to Ron's new flat, anyways. She had been kind enough to wrap and pack it for him.  
>She made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea as she thought. She blew away the strand of hair that had fallen from her bandana once again.<br>Hermione had just been _so sure _that Ron had been the right one for her. He'd always told her how happy she made him and, the majority of the time, she felt the same way. She had been happy, too. Sure, occasionally it felt as though something were missing, but she had loved him, and, now that he had left her, she almost missed that feeling of missing something in her relationship, rather than having no relationship at all.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
>Like resignation to the end<br>Always the end  
>So when we found that we could not make sense<br>Well you said that we would still be friends  
>But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over<em>

Hermione was slightly startled by a knock at her door, though she'd known he'd be coming. She was relieved to see Sirius step through the door with that constantly cheerful smile plastered across his face. Being around Sirius could cheer anyone up. Especially Hermione, as he had promised her that she could live with him, free of charge. Ron and she had both been paying for their shared flat (and since Harry had moved in with Ginny, they had already been struggling) but on her own there was no possible way for her to pay the rent.  
>"Sirius," Hermione said, almost silently, stepping into him and wrapping her arms around him.<br>She could feel his chest rumbling as he chuckled. "Hello, love."  
>Hermione had always fancied Sirius a little bit, even when she had been with Ron, however guilty that made her feel. She had almost been relieved when their relationship had ended, if only because it opened her up for Sirius. But that in no way meant she didn't miss Ron dreadfully. They just hadn't been compatible, they hadn't fit together. They just weren't right, and the only thing keeping them together were their addictions to their feelings of love.<p>

_But you didn't have to cut me off  
>Make out like it never happened<br>And that we were nothing  
>And I don't even need your love<br>But you treat me like a stranger  
>And that feels so rough<em>

Hermione pulled away from Sirius and gave him a smile.  
>"How're you holding up, then?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning up against the counter.<br>Hermione shrugged. "Alright, I guess. I miss him."  
>A cold look came across Sirius's face. "He's being a real git, not even coming around anymore. He hasn't visited his own mum in weeks. He'll only see Harry, though Harry's the only one who <em>will <em>see him. We're all angry at him for what he did to you."  
>Hermione only smiled. "It's really alright. We just weren't right for each other."<br>"But he has no right to be avoiding you like this," Sirius replied.  
>Hermione shrugged again. "He should be over in a few minutes to pick up his things. I packed all of them up for him."<br>Sirius shook his head. "You're too good, Hermione. Well, I suppose I should start moving. What should I take first?"  
>"Er..." Hermione replied, moving through the boxes. She found one, handed it over, and Sirius disapparated to Number 12, where Hermione would soon be taking up a residency.<p>

_You didn't have to stoop so low  
>Have your friends collect your records<br>And then change your number  
>I guess that I don't need that though<br>Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<br>Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

While Sirius was gone, Hermione began stacking up the boxes of Ron's old belongings so they would be easier to get to. She was contemplating just taking them to his new flat herself, when there was a crack and a knock at the door.  
>Hermione's stomach erupted in butterflies and she almost felt like crying. Ron...<br>She pulled the door open, preparing for the sight of him, when she was shocked into tears.  
>A concerned expression came across Harry's face.<br>"Hermione?" he asked, kneeling next to her. "What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?"  
>Hermione shook her head, clutching herself tightly around her waist. "No," she said through her tears. "No. I was just...I was so excited to see Ron again, but he..."<br>"He sent me instead," Harry finished for her. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but Ron doesn't want to see anybody. He rarely leaves his flat."  
>Hermione took several deep breaths, Harry watching her with his hand on her shoulder. She took one final shuddering breath and wiped her eyes on the palm of her hand. She shook her head and licked her lips.<br>"I want to see him. I'll bring him his things."  
>Harry shook his head. "You don't know where he lives."<br>"Of course I do," Hermione replied. "He lives on Wallis Street."  
>Harry shook his head. "He only told you that."<br>Hermione was confused. "Then...were does he live?"  
>Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry. He doesn't want you to know."<br>Hermione's breath left her in a gust and she sunk down into a chair, trying to catch her breath.  
>Harry sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I've been trying to change his mind, convince him that he should see people again, but he won't listen to me. I'm sorry."<br>Hermione's breath was coming in shuddering gulps. "I don't blame you, Harry," she whispered. "Can you just...take Ron's stuff and go? I think I need to be alone."  
>Harry nodded at her sympathetically and placed all of Ron's belongings under a shrinking charm. He placed them in his pocket and disapparated.<p>

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
>But had me believing it was always something that I'd done<br>And I don't wanna live that way  
>Reading into every word you say<br>You said that you could let it go  
>And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know...<br>_  
>Sirius helped her bring all of her things back to Number 12, and they were done by around seven, though they still had unpacking to do.<br>Hermione decided to save it until the morning. She got into the shower at around eight and simply stood in the hot water, thinking about how happy her relationship with Ron had made her. That's what she focused on - she couldn't bring herself to think of the down-sides.  
>She finally got out of the shower at 10, the water long ago having turned to freezing, and went to her room, climbing over boxes and digging through her bag to find a pair of pajamas. She left her hair wet and uncombed and climbed into bed, too tired to do anything else.<br>But lying in bed allowed her mind to wander.  
>She resorted to her favourite way of comfort - reading. Wrapping up in her duvet, Hermione dragged herself into the library to find a book to lose herself in until she could no longer keep her eyes open.<br>She entered the room and sleepily made her way to the bookshelf, picking a random book and curling up in the first chair she saw to read it.  
>She gasped and stood right back up, dropping her book and letting her duvet slip to the ground when she noticed her chair was already occupied.<br>Sirius only laughed. "Hello, love. You should probably go to sleep."  
>Hermione's heart rate soon slowed down again and she shook her head, sinking into the chair next to his. "I can't," she replied. "If I stop controlling my thoughts...well, I'm scared of what they'll turn to."<br>Sirius sighed. "Maybe it's about time you do think about these things. Maybe it'd be good for you."  
>She shook her head. "I don't see how."<br>"Come on," Sirius said. "What's something about Ron that _really _ticked you off?"  
>"I don't want to think about it, Sirius," she replied, standing.<br>But Sirius only grabbed her hand lightly and pulled her down, to Hermione's surprise, into his lap.  
>"What's something about your relationship with Ron that made you angry?"<br>"I..." It didn't take long for something to come to mind. "I was always wrong."  
>"Good! Explain."<br>"Everything I did or said was the wrong thing to do or say. It was always my fault and never his."  
>"That's terrible," Sirius grumbled. He was surprised to find himself becoming more and more angry with the ginger kid. What was wrong with him, hurting his Hermione like that? Wait - his Hermione?<br>"I guess it was," Hermione replied absently, completely unaware of the fact that Sirius was currently going through a complicated thought process as he tried to help her sort out her _own _emotions. "But what was really awful was that I always had to try and decipher what he was trying to say. He'd say something completely harmless, but I'd be thinking about it all day until I finally realised he was insulting me, and by the time I figured it out I wouldn't want to bring it up."  
>Sirius shook his head. "Simply terrible. How about this - what's the absolute <em>worst thing <em>about dating Ronald Weasley."  
>Hermione shook her head and stood up. "I don't want to think about him anymore. I'm going to go to bed."<br>"Hermione, it's been almost two whole months," Sirius said. "You can't go on living like this. Come on, love. Talk to me."  
>She shook her head. "No. It's too awful to talk about. I won't talk about it."<br>"Hermione, you have to -"  
>"Fine!" she exclaimed. "You really want to know? The worst thing is that I still love him, even though I caught him whoring around with Lavender Brown!"<br>The library was silent.  
>"I'm sorry..." Sirius finally said, quite awkwardly. "How come you never told anyone?"<br>"Because they would all just think I was a fool for staying with him," Hermione replied. She was crying, quite hard, too. She shook her head, her face scrunched up, trying to contain her tears. "I couldn't leave him. I loved him."  
>Sirius crossed the room, wrapping her in his arms, if only so he wouldn't have to see her cry like this. She clung to him tightly, bawling into his chest. He muttered soothing words to her and tugged his fingers through her hair.<br>She soon fell limp and Sirius helped her to her bedroom, tucking her blankets around her. He kissed her forehead, though he was sure she was most probably already asleep.

_But you didn't have to cut me off  
>Make out like it never happened<br>And that we were nothing  
>And I don't even need your love<br>But you treat me like a stranger  
>And that feels so rough<br>You didn't have to stoop so low  
>Have your friends collect your records<br>And then change your number  
>I guess that I don't need that though<br>Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

She wished she was just sleeping. She wished she wasn't having these dreams, the ones that pointed out every flaw in her and Ron's relationship, showing her every reason why Hermione should no longer love him. It was the most difficult thing to endure.  
>But towards the end of her dream, her mind decided to point out something very interesting. She may not have Ron...<br>...but Sirius was completely free.

_Somebody..._

The next morning, Hermione was the most refreshed she'd been since the breakup. She was ready to confront Ron if it ever came to it, and she was completely ready to move on.  
>Sirius gauged her mood when she came down for breakfast, confused by her sudden change in vigour.<br>She greeted him with a cheerful, "Good morning, Sirius!" and he gave her a cautious, "Hello, love," before pouring her a cup of tea and setting breakfast in front of her.  
>"Hmm, smells great!" she replied before digging in. She hadn't realised it had been so long since she'd last actually eaten something of substance and in larger quantities than a few bites to keep her going. Looking down, she noticed she'd lost quite a bit of weight. She scolded herself by eating more. She had seconds and then thirds before she sighed and sat back in her seat.<br>Sirius was smiling at her, quite pleased that his exercise the night before had worked. She would be good as new in no time.  
><strong>...<br>2 Months Later**

_I used to know  
>That I used to know<br>_  
>Hermione came down stairs, skipping gently, giddy from the events of last night. She hadn't removed her sun dress and had slept in it the night before, but that was alright. She sat down at the table and grinned at Sirius as he served her breakfast.<br>He kissed her gently before taking his seat across from her.  
>"Good morning, love," he said happily, tearing into his own breakfast. "Sleep well?"<br>"Amazingly," Hermione replied. "I don't know. There's something different about _your _bed that makes everything ten times more comfortable.  
>Sirius laughed. "Is that so?"<br>Hermione nodded and began eating, enjoying the way the ring on her left ring finger glistened as she cut at her food. It would surely catch everyone's attention.  
>"Molly invited us over to Sunday night dinner," Sirius said as she finished and moved to pick up the daily prophet.<br>"Oh, really?" Hermione replied. "That's great! I miss everyone over there."  
>Sirius nodded. "Are you going to tell them all tonight?"<br>Hermione nodded. "I guess I'll have to. I know they probably won't approve since it's only been two months since we started dating, but we've known each other for much, much longer."  
>"Six years," Sirius said, nodding.<br>"I'll just use that argument if anyone disapproves," Hermione said.  
>"There's, er, one more thing," Sirius said, clearing his throat.<br>"What is it?" Hermione replied, barely looking away from the newspaper.  
>"Ron's going to be there."<br>Hermione nearly choked on her pumpkin juice, but she shook her head. "Great. He should know, too." She nodded a few times in a sort of anxious movement. "He should know, too."  
>Sirius gauged her expression and hoped this night wouldn't ruin everything.<p>

_Somebody..._

They arrived at the burrow at around noon and were all greeted very warmly. Hermione had turned her ring around so it wouldn't catch very much attention, and she kept that hand in Sirius' the majority of the time.  
>Like Sirius had said, Ron was present, and he was watching the two like a vulture. Because he hadn't been around much, he probably only barely knew Hermione and Sirius were dating, let alone that they had been growing more and more serious. He glared when he caught Hermione's eye, and she smiled and turned away.<br>He was in the past, now.  
>At supper, they were all chatting merrily, when people began to stand up, one by one, giving announcements, as was the custom. Any big news was shared here.<br>Ginny and Harry stood up and announced that they would be having their first child. After hugs and congratulations, Remus stood and announced that he had found a cure for a very deadly muggle disease. Arthur announced a promotion, Fleur announced that her family was moving closer, and finally it was Sirius and Hermione's turn. They stood, still holding hands, but he held her right, and Hermione raised her left. Grinning, she rotated her ring so everyone could see it.  
>Fleur and Ginny cheered, Remus and Harry high fived Sirius, and Molly nearly leapt across the table to engulf Hermione in a hug. This hadn't really been the reaction she'd expected - she'd expected a lot more explaining and tears than this. But the only one not reacting in a positive way was Ron.<br>And he didn't matter. Because now, he was somebody that Hermione didn't care about.  
>Now, he was a stranger.<p>

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

Sorry it was so late, AbbyLove! It was kind of a long one…  
>I hope you all enjoyed it! This was kind of fun to write. ^^<p> 


	11. Como la FlorLike the Flower

I'm writing a fanfiction to the song Como La Flor by Selena! I just love her and her music, and I decided her most popular song would be fun to write a songfic to. Here we go! ^^  
><strong>...<strong>**  
><strong>**Como la flor (como la flor)****  
><strong>**Tanto amor (tanto amor)****  
><strong>**Me diste tú,****  
><strong>**Se marchitó****  
><strong>**Me marcho hoy****  
><strong>**Yo sé perder****  
><strong>**Pero, ay, cómo me duele****  
><strong>**ay, como me duele****  
><strong>**...****  
><strong>**Like the flower (Like the flower)****  
><strong>**With so much love (With so much love)****  
><strong>**You gave me****  
><strong>**It withered****  
><strong>**Today I leave****  
><strong>**I know how to lose****  
><strong>**But oh, how it hurts me****  
><strong>**Oh, how it hurts me****  
><strong>_**Como La Flor - Selena**_**  
><strong>**...****  
><strong>She was leaving, and for good. She wasn't wanted here anymore.  
>It was okay, she told herself. They were good together. They really were, and it didn't bother her that he had chosen her over herself.<br>Ginny sighed as she swept quickly through Draco's house, hoping she caught every piece of her belongings as she went along. Hermione and Draco would be back soon, and she didn't want to run into them.  
>As she passed through Draco's room, she felt the need to kneel down; just to be sure nothing of hers had worked its way under the bed during the seven months they had been dating. She did find something beneath the otherwise spotless bed, and as she plucked it out from under the bed, she perfectly recalled the scene in which such a prop had come into play.<br>It had been her birthday, and it had been the first time Draco had ever told her that he loved her.  
>The rose had withered and was as coarse as a piece of straw as she touched it to her face.<br>She felt like the flower as she slung her bag over her shoulder and left Draco's home. Withered, tossed aside. Forgotten for something better. The day it had been given to her had been the day they'd first kissed. She was sure she'd dropped the poor thing in all of her excitement.  
>She felt sympathetic towards the poor flower, and she quickly performed a spell to revive it, wishing she could do the same for herself.<br>Sure, she would be completely agreeable; she would leave Draco to his new love. It would hurt, but she could get through it. With a little help, this flower had come back. And she knew that she, too, would come back to her usual self. Even if it hurt, she would get better. Like the flower.

Short, but I'm really just trying to get in my daily thirty minutes of writing. Drop me a review if you get the chance! ^^  
><strong>...<strong>**  
><strong>**Yo sé que tienes un nuevo amor****  
><strong>**Sin embargo, te deseo lo mejor****  
><strong>**Si en mí, no encontraste felicidad****  
><strong>**Tal vez, alguien más te la dará******

**Como la flor (como la flor)****  
><strong>**Tanto amor (tanto amor)****  
><strong>**Me diste tú,****  
><strong>**Se marchitó****  
><strong>**Me marcho hoy****  
><strong>**Yo sé perder****  
><strong>**Pero, ay, cómo me duele****  
><strong>**ay, como me duele******

**Si vieras cómo duele perder tu amor****  
><strong>**Con tu adiós, te llevas mi corazón****  
><strong>**No sé si pueda volver a amar****  
><strong>**Porque te dí todo el amor que pude dar******

**Como la flor (como la flor)****  
><strong>**Tanto amor (tanto amor)****  
><strong>**Me diste tú,****  
><strong>**Se marchitó****  
><strong>**Me marcho hoy****  
><strong>**Yo sé perder****  
><strong>**Pero, ay,ay,ay como me duele****  
><strong>**ay,aya,ay como me duele******

**Como la flor (como la flor)****  
><strong>**Tanto amor (tanto amor)****  
><strong>**Me diste tú,****  
><strong>**Se marchitó****  
><strong>**Me marcho hoy****  
><strong>**Yo sé perder****  
><strong>**Pero, ay, como me duele****  
><strong>**ay, ay, ay como me duele****  
><strong>**ay, ay, ay como me duele******

**English******

**I know you have****  
><strong>**A new love****  
><strong>**Nevertheless****  
><strong>**I wish you the best******

**If in me you found no****  
><strong>**Happiness****  
><strong>**Perhaps someone else****  
><strong>**Will give it to you******

**Like the flower (Like the flower)****  
><strong>**With so much love (With so much love)****  
><strong>**You gave me****  
><strong>**It withered****  
><strong>**Today I leave****  
><strong>**I know how to lose****  
><strong>**But oh, how it hurts me****  
><strong>**Oh, how it hurts me******

**If you were to see how it hurts****  
><strong>**To lose your love****  
><strong>**With your farewell you take with you my heart******

**I don't know if I'll be able****  
><strong>**To love again****  
><strong>**Because I gave you all the love I could give******

**Like The Flower...**


End file.
